Made of Scars
by xgirlshona
Summary: Er ist nicht der erste Patient, der eine Psychotherapie verweigert. Aber bei weitem der schwierigste. HGSS.
1. Chapter 1

**Titel: **Made of Scars

**Disclaimer: **Die Figuren gehören J. K. Rowling, ich leih sie mir nur aus. Ich verdiene mit dieser Geschichte kein Geld etc. pp

**Inhalt: **Er ist nicht der erste Patient, der eine Psychotherapie verweigert. Aber bei weitem der schwierigste. HGSS.

**Genre: **Drama/ Romance

**Rating: **M

**A/ N: **Nach langer Zeit habe ich heute Abend beschlossen, mich mal wieder an einer Geschichte zu versuchen. Ich weiß selbst noch nicht, wo das hinführt, hoffe aber auf viele Reviews von euch ;)

LG, xgirlshona

oOoOo

Unser Körper ist ein Garten und unser Wille der Gärtner.  
(William Shakespeare)

xxx

„Wir können hier sitzen und das Ende der Stunde abwarten. Aber ich denke, unsere Arbeit wird in diesem Fall nicht von Erfolg gekrönt sein, Severus."

Sie muss sich überwinden, ihn beim Vornamen anzusprechen. Es ist die Erinnerung an den Mann, der er einmal war. Dunkel. Autoritär. Er passt nicht zu diesem Zimmer. Oder vielmehr ist es das Zimmer, das nicht zu ihm passt. Zweifellos dominiert er die Szenerie. Nicht aufgrund seiner ehrfurchtgebietenden Erscheinung, seiner schwarzen, bohrenden Augen. Es ist schwer zu sagen, was Hermine das Gefühl gibt, der eigentliche Fremdkörper in diesem Raum zu sein.

Durch die große Terrassentür, die die Längsseite des lichtdurchfluteten Zimmers begrenzt, sieht sie auf zwei Gartenstühle und einen Tisch. Laubbedeckt. Es ist Ende September. Normalerweise hätte sie diese Sitzung auf der Terrasse abgehalten. Die meisten Patienten scheint das Rascheln der Blätter und das friedliche Plätschern des kleinen Teichs, in dem sich mehrere Fische tummeln, zu beruhigen.

Letzte Woche hat ihr ein austherapierter Patient einen Koikarpfen als Dankeschön geschenkt. Dabei hat sie immer ein schlechtes Gewissen, wenn sie einen ihrer Patienten sich selbst überlässt. Austherapiert. Was heißt das schon? Eigentlich doch nur, dass die Krankenkasse nicht mehr bezahlen will. Ein gebrochenes Bein kann man heilen, aber eine gebrochene Seele? Physisch kann man einen Menschen in seinen Urzustand zurückversetzen, psychisch wird er nie der sein, der er einmal war.

Seine Entschlossenheit. Das ist es, was sie so verwirrt. Der Grund, warum sie sich in ihrem eigenen Büro unwohl fühlt. Entschlossenheit. An sich kein schlechtes Gefühl. Die häufigste psychische Erkrankung ist die Depression. Und die zeichnet sich unter anderem gerade durch das Fehlen von Entschlossenheit aus.

Sie sitzen sich seit vierundzwanzig Minuten gegenüber. Hermine vermeidet es auf die Uhr zu sehen, wenn sie Patienten hat. Sie möchte ihnen das Gefühl ihrer ungeteilten Aufmerksamkeit geben. Ihm ist es offensichtlich egal, ob sie die Minuten zählt, oder auf seine Handgelenke starrt.

„Nun, Miss Granger?"

Er zieht eine Augenbraue hoch. Belustigt, wie es scheint. Warum hat sie in die Therapie eingewilligt? Es war verrückt zu glauben, sie könnte etwas bewirken. Oder ihre Neugier befriedigen. Wenn sie ehrlich zu sich selbst ist – und das ist eine ihrer wichtigsten Regeln für die Therapie – war auch das einer der Gründe. Ein schlechter Grund. Sie hätte den Fall an einen Kollegen abgeben sollen.

„Sie wissen, warum Sie hier sind?"

Seine Augenbraue rückt noch ein Stück höher. Was für eine dämliche Frage. Vielleicht sollte sie noch ein _„Wie geht's uns denn heute?"_ hinterherschicken.

„Dann wissen Sie auch, dass Sie mir ab sofort dreimal die Woche für exakt 60 Minuten gegenüber sitzen werden. Wollen Sie die komplette Zeit schweigen?"

„Ich gedenke nicht, so lange hierzubleiben, Miss Granger."

„Das ist nicht zu übersehen, Professor."

Er grinst hämisch. Es ist ihr herausgerutscht. In alter Gewohnheit.

„Ist es Ihnen lieber, wenn ich Sie _Professor _nenne?"

„Wie es Ihnen beliebt. Ich habe nicht vor, Ihnen Umstände zu machen."

„Ihr Schweigen macht mir Umstände."

Sie überlegt, ein _Severus _oder _Professor _anzufügen, kann sich aber nicht entscheiden. Sie hatte einen schlecht gelaunten Severus Snape erwartet. Depressiv, aufbrausend oder verzweifelt. Aber er scheint – amüsiert.

„Ich bewahre Sie davor, sich seitenlange Notizen zu machen und ihr mittelmäßig begabtes Hirn anzustrengen. Ihre Ergebnisse würden letztlich doch nur in den Abfall wandern."

„Mittelmäßig begabt? Sagen Sie bloß, das war ein Kompliment?"

„Und noch immer sind sie so sehr mit sich selbst beschäftigt. Wer hat Sie bloß glauben gemacht, Sie wären eine gute Psychotherapeutin?"

Von einer Therapie ist dieses Gespräch tatsächlich meilenweit entfernt.

„Was lässt Sie glauben, meine Notizen wären im Müll besser aufgehoben?"

„Ich sagte bereits,…"

„… dass Sie nicht lange hier sein werden. Aber warum nehmen Sie an, sie könnten darüber bestimmen?"

„Wir beide wissen, dass ich das kann."

Da ist sie wieder. Diese verwirrende Entschlossenheit. Gepaart mit – ihr fällt keine bessere Bezeichnung als „gute Laune" dafür ein. Sie blicken fast zeitgleich auf seine Handgelenke. Hermine bemüht sich um Gleichgültigkeit. Ob sie einen Blick auf die Uhr riskieren soll? Er würde es bemerken. Aber würde es ihn auch kümmern? Sie will etwas erwidern. Ihr Schweigen ist unprofessionell. Er lächelt. Sie hat diesen Ausdruck noch nie auf seinem Gesicht gesehen. Und irgendwie ist er ihr unheimlich.

Entschlossenheit ist etwas Gutes. Es sei denn, es ist die Entschlossenheit, sich die Pulsadern aufzuschneiden.


	2. Chapter 2

Sie seufzt.

„Wir wissen beide, dass ich Sie nicht davon abbringen kann, sich das Leben zu nehmen, wenn das tatsächlich ihr Wunsch ist. Sie sind ein intelligenter Mann, Severus. Sie werden Mittel und Wege finden."

„Dann sind wir also zu einer übereinstimmenden Erkenntnis der Sachlage gelangt. Ich sehe, wir machen Fortschritte."

Wieder dieses kleine amüsierte Lächeln. Sie nimmt sich vor, es zu ignorieren und wird doch jedes Mal von Neuem aus der Bahn geworfen. Normalerweise würde sie das Gespräch auf eine Metaebene lenken. Ihn fragen, wie er das Machtgefälle zwischen ihnen empfindet. Das Verhältnis von Patient und Psychotherapeuten gibt häufig Aufschluss, über den Konflikt selbst. Doch Hermine hat Angst, die Antwort auf diese Frage, könnte mehr über sie selbst, als über ihn offenbaren.

„Wieso nutzen Sie nicht die Zeit, um ihre Hausaufgaben zu machen, Miss Granger? Sie haben doch bestimmt noch mehr Patienten, über die es sich lohnt, eifrig Notizen zu machen."

„Und warum weigern Sie Sich so hartnäckig, meine Hilfe anzunehmen, Severus?"

„Weil ich sie nicht brauche. Jedenfalls nicht die Art von Hilfe, die Sie mir anbieten wollen. Oder würden Sie mir rasch ihren Brieföffner leihen, damit ich beenden kann, was ich angefangen habe? – Wohl kaum."

Sie umschleichen sich mit Worten, taktieren wie zwei Raubkatzen. Die Luft im Raum scheint stickig, obwohl Hermine kurz zuvor ein Fenster geöffnet hat. Sie wünscht sich, sie hätte ihn zu Beginn der Sitzung auf die Terrasse geführt. Jetzt ist es zu spät. Ein Ortswechsel würde unsicher wirken, ihre fachliche Überlegenheit in Frage stellen.

„Der Krieg ist zu Ende, Voldemort besiegt. Wie fühlt sich das für Sie an, Severus?"

„Glauben Sie, wenn Sie meinen Namen an jedem Satzende nennen, werde ich bereitwilliger auf Ihre Fragen antworten? Vielleicht hätte man den Dunklen Lord nur öfter bei seinem Namen nennen sollen. Eine ordentliche Gesprächstherapie und man hätte das ganze völlig gewaltfrei regeln können. Ein paar Mal beim Vornamen genannt, einige Fragen über seine Kindheit und alle wären wieder glücklich gewesen."

„Vergleichen Sie Sich mit Tom Riddle?"

Er grinst.

„Gar nicht schlecht, Miss Granger. Sie haben meine Provokation sachlich übergangen und Sich das Wesentliche herausgepickt. Aber ich muss Sie enttäuschen. Ich halte mich nicht für abgrundtief böse."

„Und ich halte Tom Riddle nicht für das absolut Böse."

„Alles Sozialisation, hab ich recht? Der Junge ist nur an die falschen Leute geraten, hatte eine schwierige Kindheit. Ihr Psychotherapeuten macht die Welt, wie sie euch gefällt. Was kommt als nächstes? Rohrschachtests?"

Sie sieht ihm eine Weile in die blitzenden schwarzen Augen, versucht zu entscheiden, was nun zu tun ist. Sie muss ihn zum Reden bringen. Nicht über seine Abneigung gegen Psychotherapie, sondern über sich selbst. Seine Ängste, seine Wünsche, seine Hoffnungslosigkeit, die unter einem bissigen Humor versteckt liegt. Dann steht sie auf, geht zu ihrem Schreibtisch und öffnet die obere Schublade. Der Gegenstand, den sie herausnimmt, ähnelt mehr einem Skalpell, denn einem Brieföffner. Und scharf genug, ist er auch. Hermine legt ihn gut sichtbar neben sich auf den kleinen Couchtisch und lässt sich wieder auf ihren Sessel sinken.

„Ich habe einen Vorschlag, Severus. Sie geben mir zehn Fragen, pro Stunde eine Frage, die wir ausgiebig diskutieren. Sie antworten ehrlich und ausführlich auf alle meine Fragen. Sie werden nichts vor mir verbergen. Keine Wunschgedanken, keine Träume, keine plötzlichen Eingebungen."

Diesmal zieht er beide Augenbrauen hoch. Er wirkt abweisend. Doch Hermine lässt sich nicht aus der Ruhe bringen.

„Zehn Sitzungen, das ist ein knapper Monat. Wenn dieser Zeitraum vorbei ist, werde ich ihnen meinen Brieföffner aushändigen und Sie können damit machen, was sie wollen. Sie werden in dieser Psychotherapeutischen Anstalt keinen besseren Gegenstand finden, um sich das Leben zu nehmen. Und glauben Sie mir, sich die Pulsadern aufzubeißen, hat in dieser Anstalt noch keiner geschafft."

Er schüttelt lachend den Kopf.

„Was für eine mitreißende Fantasie Sie doch haben, Miss Granger. Sie täten besser daran, mir den Brieföffner gleich zu geben. Aber nun gut, wenn Sie Sich in Ihrer jugendlichen Entschlossenheit erst noch die Hörner abstoßen müssen, bin ich gerne behilflich. Leben Sie Ihren Samariterkomplex an mir aus. Doch gewöhnen Sie Sich nicht zu sehr an mich. In einem Monat werde ich nicht mehr hier sein."

„Dann haben wir eine Vereinbarung?"

„Wenn Sie es so nennen wollen. Ihr Spiel, ihre Regeln. – Dann lasse ich Sie jetzt am besten mit Ihren Hausaufgaben alleine. Zehn Fragen. Da will jede einzelne gut überlegt sein."

Er zwinkert ihr auf ganz untypische Weise zu. Hermine ist sich darüber im Klaren, dass die schulmädchenhafte Vorstellung von ihrem Professor, ihr Bild von ihm nachhaltig beeinflusst hat. Sie kann nur hoffen, keine völlige Fehleinschätzung getroffen zu haben. Wenn sie Recht behält, wird ihm ein Gesprächspartner, das Gefühl einem Menschen vertrauen zu können und bei ihm Halt zu finden, helfen. Sollte er Recht behalten, muss sie sich nächsten Monat dafür verantworten, einem Selbstmörder die Tatwaffe geliefert zu haben. Vor dem ärztlichen Ausschuss und vor sich selbst.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/ N: **Vielen Dank für die lieben Reviews :) Tatsächlich hatte ich die Geschichte eigentlich schon aufgegeben, weil ich nicht wusste, wie sich das ganze entwickeln soll. Aber jetzt habe ich mich, glaube ich, aus der Sackgasse herausmanövriert und hoffe, ihr habt Spaß (Okay, das ist nicht das richtige Wort. Psychotherapie mit Snape ist harter Tobak, wie ich feststellen musste…) mit dem nächsten Kapitel.

LG, xgirlshona

oOoOo

Die Sonne traut sich an diesem Tag kaum hinter den Wolken hervor. Dennoch hat Hermine die Kissen auf die Gartenmöbel gelegt und eine Wasserkaraffe mit zwei Gläsern auf den Tisch gestellt. Sie weiß, dass es unsinnig ist, aber seine Präsenz in dem in sich geschlossenen Therapiezimmer macht sie unruhig, erweckt in ihr den Wunsch nach Luft und Freiheit. Sie hat sich einige Fragen in ihr Therapiebuch geschrieben, das sie für jeden ihrer Patienten anlegt. Es sind mehr als zehn. Viele davon hat sie durchgestrichen, nach einigem überlegen erneut aufgeschrieben, umformuliert, in eine andere Reihenfolge gebracht. Auch das ist unsinnig. Eine Gesprächstherapie ist nicht geplant, sie entwickelt sich. Meist ist es der Patient, der das Gespräch durch seine Themenwahl lenkt. Natürlich greift sie als Therapeutin regulierend ein, wenn es nötig wird. Manchmal setzt sie im Gespräch neue Schwerpunkte, lenkt den Blick auf Details, die dem Patienten bisher entgangen sind, Kleinigkeiten, die er nicht miteinander in Verbindung gebracht hat.

Er trägt einen schwarzen Rollkragenpullover zu einer schwarzen Hose. Anders könnte sie sich Severus Snape auch nicht vorstellen, als komplett in Schwarz gekleidet. Es ist schon merkwürdig, ihn ohne seine Roben zu sehen.

„Setzen Sie Sich, Severus. Ich habe diesmal die Terrasse für unsere Sitzung gewählt."

Er nickt, setzt sich auf den grauen Rattansessel. Dann herrscht Schweigen. Hermine hat gelernt diese Stille auszusitzen. Manchmal sitzen sie und ihre Patienten sich mehrere Minuten wortlos gegenüber. Anhaltende Stille ist vielen Menschen peinlich, sie beginnen sie mit Worten zu füllen. Einige davon sind überflüssig, andere geben Stoff für eine gute Sitzung. Themen, die durch Hermines Fragen nicht berührt worden wären. Bei ihm ist es anders. Es bereitet ihm nicht einmal Mühe, das Schweigen aufrecht zu erhalten.

„Sind Sie gerne in der Natur?"

„Soll das Ihre erste Frage sein, Miss Granger? Ich fürchte, man hat Ihre Ausbildung furchtbar schleifen lassen. Sollten Sie nicht lieber nach der Beziehung zu meiner Mutter fragen, oder etwas dergleichen?"

Hier draußen, mit dem Rauschen der Blätter im Rücken und dem Zwitschern der Vögel, fühlt sie sich ihm auf merkwürdige Weise gewachsen. Sein Sarkasmus streift sein Ziel, lässt aber nur eine oberflächliche Fleischwunde zurück.

„Ich wollte ein bisschen Small Talk machen, das ist alles."

„Small Talk? Mit meiner Therapeutin? Und wenn ich ihnen verrate, dass ich gerne in der Natur bin, dass ich es in überdachten Räumen kaum aushalte? Jeder normale Mensch würde dies einfach zur Kenntnis nehmen. Sie machen daraus einen überhöhten Freiheitsdrang und resultierende Bindungsangst."

Er grinst schelmisch. Die Lachfältchen um die Augen stehen ihm, wie sie zugeben muss. Sie kennt diese Reaktion von Patienten, selbst von Freunden, die glauben, sie würden jedes Wort in eine Wagschale werfen. Dabei ist nicht jedes Gespräch von Belang. Und oft ist es nicht das worüber man spricht, sondern das Wie. Die Beziehungsentwicklung zwischen Therapeut und Patient.

„Na schön, dann also kein Small Talk. Kommen wir zur ersten Frage."

„Ich brenne darauf, Miss Granger."

„Warum stimmt Sie die Vorstellung sich umzubringen fröhlich?"

„Natürlich. Diese Frage lag auf der Hand. Ebenso, wie die Antwort. Ich verstehe nicht, warum sie Ihre Zeit darauf verschwenden?"

Sie antwortet nicht. Es sind nicht ihre Therapiekünste, die hier diskutiert werden sollen. Ein entnervter Seufzer seinerseits.

„Ich freue mich auf dem Tag, an dem alles vorbei ist."

„Was wird vorbei sein?"

„Mein Leben, meine Erinnerungen, meine Gedanken."

„Was für Gedanken?"

„Können Sie Sich vorstellen, wie das ist? Menschen gefoltert zu haben? Morden, vergewaltigen?"

Sie schluckt, bemüht sich, den Blickkontakt aufrecht zu halten.

„Erzählen Sie mir davon!"

„Das ist nichts für Ihre Ohren. Sie wollen doch heute Nacht nicht mit Alpträumen ins Bett gehen, Miss Granger."

„Es wäre nicht das erste Mal. Glauben Sie mir, ich hatte hier schon extremere Fälle als Sie sitzen."

Eine glatte Lüge. Die meisten Patienten, die ihr gegenübersitzen, wollen sich selbst schaden. Manche haben Mordfantasien, doch keiner eine Vergangenheit, wie Severus Snape. Sie will diese Dinge nicht erfahren, sie hat Angst, was das Wissen mit ihr anstellen wird. Aber sie muss es sich anhören. Um seinetwillen.

„Bitte, Severus. Erzählen Sie mir davon!"

„Was wollen Sie wissen? Wie viele es waren?"

„Spielt es eine Rolle für Sie?"

„Natürlich tut es das."

„Wie viele?"

„Ein Mord – zwei, wenn man meinen baldigen Selbstmord mitzählt, eine Vergewaltigung und vier Gefolterte. Ist das nicht rekordverdächtig?"

Sie presst die Lippen aufeinander. Ein Teil von ihr ist froh, dass er nicht mehr Menschen ermordet hat. Ein Mord. Albus Dumbledore. Und dennoch ist sie geschockt, versucht es sich nicht anmerken zu lassen.

„Ich nehme an, für einen Todesser ist diese Zahl alles andere als rekordverdächtig."

Ein bitteres Lachen dringt aus seiner Kehle.

„Was für einen erfrischend morbiden Humor Sie haben, Miss Granger."

„Ich würde gerne eine andere Sitzung auf Dumbledores Tod verwenden. Erzählen Sie mir von der Vergewaltigung, von der Folter. Wie hat sich das für Sie angefühlt?"

Er greift nach der Wasserkaraffe. Seine Hände zittern leicht, als er sich einschenkt, das Glas mit einer fahrigen Bewegung zum Mund führt und trinkt. In aller Ruhe setzt er das Glas wieder ab, bevor er zu reden beginnt.

„Ich war so voller Hass. Wie in einem Rausch. Alles drehte sich und ich hatte das Gefühl, ich müsste die Kontrolle zurückgewinnen. Ich habe den Cruciatus genutzt, um sie mir gefügig zu machen. Macht über sie zu haben, bedeutete Macht über mich selbst zu erlangen."

„Kennen Sie diese Gefühle heute noch? Den Hass, den Wunsch nach Kontrolle, den Wunsch jemandem wehzutun?"

Ein Nicken.

„Aber die Gefühle richten sich nicht länger gegen andere, nicht wahr, Severus? Sie richten sich gegen Sie selbst."


End file.
